In the related art, a work vehicle such as a wheel loader includes, in a driving room, a large number of switches for performing various types of operations, and a signal corresponding to the operation of the switch is transmitted to a vehicle body controller or the like, via an in-vehicle network. Recently, in work vehicles, functions have been expanded and the number of functions has been increased than before, so that the number of the switched to be operated by an operator or a service person has been increased and the function assignment to the switches has been complicated. In addition, it is desired that a large number of switches be arranged within a limited space near the driver seat.
Non-patent document 1 discloses a wheel loader including, in its driving room, a collective switch apparatus in which a group of switches, which are to be used frequency, is collectively arranged.